The invention comprises also a chest compression device incorporating such a transmission device, and a system for transforming electrical energy into a reciprocating movement by means of rotating connections as opposed to gliding connections.
Some resuscitation devices comprise means for applying a reciprocating force on a patient's chest. These devices comprise normally a piston member which performs the reciprocating movement and a transmission system for mechanical connection of the piston member to an actuating mechanism. The reciprocating movement must take place with definite frequency and force, the frequency lying in the range of 13 Hz and the force lying in the range of 0-600N. These values lead to requirements regarding regulation systems, precision, manipulation of mechanical stress, etc. Prior art transmission systems comprising equipment adapted to meet these requirements are quite voluminous. Besides, said transmission systems are not satisfactorily efficient, since friction losses related to force transmission are significant.